The Light in the Darkness
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is four and he was being beaten up by the villagers next to a hospital. His voice woke someone up from her comatose state. Now who was she, and why is Naruto so important to her?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the advised version of The Light In the Darkness. Someone had given me advise to bring two chapters together instead of just one at a time, and I found that it was actually better that way, so I'm changing it. I'm sorry for the trouble if I had caused you any, but here you go!**

In the streets of Konoha, it was a beautiful day, and there were people everywhere. The merchants didn't need very much, as they had a beautiful business that was blooming in Konoha, and there wasn't much trouble for them as they received a lot of customers. That wasn't true for an orphanage on the other side of town though.

"Please mister," the owner begged as she got onto her hands and knees. "Please adopt the girl. I assure you that there are no demons here. This is a demon free space, and the girl is in desperate need of a home. Please, take her!"

"No, I saw it with my own very eyes," the man hissed as he walked out of the building. "Everyone knows who the demon of Konoha is, and if you expect me to adopt someone here, then you can forget it!" He started marching down the road, not even looking behind him to see the little girl that he had been thinking about adopting. He didn't want to have a child that might have been infected by that demon child.

The owner of the orphanage sobbed as she was denied once again of a purchase that might be able to save her business. She didn't know how she could fix this problem, but she knew that it had to do with getting that demon brat away from here. For four years, no one had made a purchase from her, and she was going to make that change.

"NARUTO," she yelled in a fit of rage as she stormed towards the attic, where his room was. It was the only place she could have thought to be able to put him when he was dropped off here by the Hokage, and she's regretted it ever since. She wished many deaths for this child, nad she never wanted him to be here ever again.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto was laying down on the bed, crying because he had no clue why everyone seemed to hate him. He was so distressed about it, but he knew that he was going to get in trouble, as he always did. And it always started by someone coming into the building.

**Flashback**

"Naruto," Aoi, the owner of the orphanage called from down in her office. Naruto quickly scurried down from his bedroom and made his way down to her, as she never liked when he wouldn't be fast enough. He had learned that on many occasions and he didn't want to get hurt again.

"Yes, Aoi," he questioned as soon as he entered the room. Now, she was a very plump woman, and she was middle-aged and single, but she looked older as she was starting to get gray hair entwining with the dark brown color it had originally been. The older kids had said it was that way from all the stress she's been through, at least, that's what Naruto had heard from the sidelines. She had nice green eyes though to go with it that were very enchanting, and she would have been an excellent escort for any man if they would have chosen her when she was younger.

She turned around as soon as she heard his voice. "Now, Naruto," she smiled at him, and he didn't like it at all. It was always meant for Naruto if he didn't do what she wanted, and then he'd be getting a beating from her if he did it wrong. None of the other children ever received this sinister smile of Aoi's. "Today, we are having a special guest coming here. You know what to do, right?"

"Yes, ma'am," Naruto said as he looked down at his feet.

"Repeat it to me," she ordered.

"I am not to leave my room. I am not to contact with the guest. If he or she were to enter my room, I was to hide. I wouldn't make a sound when I am up in my room either," he recited, his voice blank of emotion.

"Very good," she replied. "Now, are there any questions?" She glared at him, her eyes saying that if he did, he wouldn't get an answer anyway; he shook his head. "Now, go to your room before he gets here." Naruto then started running up to his room, and Naruto sighed when he entered it. He was going to be very lonely up in his room. He had no friends, as the owner of the orphanage wouldn't allow him to hve any, and he didn't have any kind of toys up here since all of them went to the other children first. There never was enough for him when she came to the end of the line, as Aoi would always say. He also didn't have anything to color on, as that was his favorite activity because he loved art. It was one of the times that he was liable to escape the world he was in. He didn't have any learning materials either, meaning he couldn't read or write, unlike some of the other kids in the orphanage. The others around his age were starting to learn, and it always made him sad that he couldn't learn also.

"Welcome," Aoi's voice carried throughout the orphanage, and Naruto heard as all of the other children started to run towards the new person, as not many people come, only a few a year at the best. There was a chorus of greetings, and he was sure that Aoi was making them look their best for the guest. Naruto just sighed as he listened to all the action that was happening for a little while before he crawled into his bed, thinking he'd be able to have a nap as the visitors never come up to his room. Aoi would always steer them away from it before they even got the chance to think about it. None of them were ever stubborn enough even to defy her. Naruto had always thought that was a stupid rule, but he had to say it in front of her, or she would hurt him. She had had him memorize the rules when he was only two, and now he was four.

Naruto had fallen asleep by the time that the man and Aoi had made it to the third floor of the orphanage. The man saw the door and he was instantly curious, as she had never informed him of any more children or rooms than the ones she had already. "What is up there," he questionedas he stopped, looking as if he could see through the door with his own eyes.

"There is nothing," Aoi smiled sweetly at him, but in the inside, she was worried. This was the first time that the demon had ever really obeyed her and had actually stayed in his room. She wasn't about to let it slip now when she was so close to being able to actually get a buy from this stranger. All of the others were able to actually see Naruto when they were taking a tour of the living environments. She was worried that this would spoil her chances of having one of the little girls being adopted as this man said that his wife had an interest in having a little girl, and he had wanted to see them before she was told about them, just to see if he'd actually like having this girl around in his house since his wife wasn't able to bare any children of her own.

"I'd just like to check and make sure though because you never know when you come to these kinds of places," the man started. "Besides, I had heard rumors and I would like to see for myself if they were actually true."

"What are these rumors, if I may ask," Aoi questioned, concerned that this rumor would be about Naruto, the demon in her mind, that was staying here. She didn't want any bad business because of him, but he always seemed to come into the loop somehow.

"It's just like squats out in the streets," he waved it off as he started walking up the stairs towards the room.

"Let me just check if it's locked," the owner suggested. "You never know with the attic really; I mean, I usually keep it locked just in case the children would be running around. I wouldn't want anything to happen to them. They are all sweethearts, and it would just break my heart if it were to happen, especially to Aiko. She's the cutest little thing." Aoi had noticed that the man had lingered when Aiko came in concern. She was only three, but every villager that came here loved her. It was always the demon brat that got in the way of her being adopted though. It was such a shame in Aoi's eyes.

Aoi wrapped the doorknob a couple of times, just to make a show that the door was locked (when it truly wasn't). "You see," Aoi smiled before she started walking down the stairs again, expecting the visitor to follow her. "The door is locked. Trust me when I say that you have nothing to—" She turned when she heard a noise behind her, and she watched as the man walked into the room. "Sir!" But it was too late.

"Demon," he yelled as he quickly scurried down the stairs. She hustled up the stairs to find Naruto rubbing his eyes and looking confused as he lie in bed. She glared at him before she quickly ran after the visitor.

**End of Flashback**

Naruto quickly tried to run down the stairs to escape the fury of the owner, but he was too late. Aoi came charging at him from the other end of the hallway, and he tried to get to his room as quickly as possible, but Aoi caught his leg as soon as he was going to enter the room.

"Get down her, you brat," she yelled as she flung him behind her. He cried out in pain as soon as he hit his head. Tears started streaming down his face. "Don't you dare act like you can cry because I know that demons can't." She slapped him in the face, but that only increased his sobbing state. "Go."

"Wha—What," he sobbed his question, looking up at her with confusion and tears in his eyes. Aoi had trouble not believing the tears were real, but she kept thinking to herself that this was the demon of Konoha, and it had to get away from here.

"Leave this place, and never come back here again," she growled, shoving him towards the stairs that led downstairs. He quickly scurried off the floor and he started running toward the exit of the building, crying the whole way. The other children looked on him with pity as they saw him leave, and they all wished him the best of luck in the outside world, as this had never happened before to any of them.

XxXxXxXxX

As still crying as he came to the busy streets of Konoha. No one stopped to ask where this child's parents were, as they all knew him as the demon brat. They didn't hesitated to push by him, hoping he would get hurt. It didn't take long before Naruto was pushed down by one of the villagers, and his sobbing increased.

"Watch where you are going," the man growled before spitting on Naruto's face. It didn't take long before the streets were filled with Naruto's sobs of pain. Those who were mothers started looking around to see if it were their child, but they found no sobbing child around them. They returned to whatever they were doing, with pity in their hearts for the sobbing child that they could not place, not knowing who they were pitying.

"Hey there," a man soothed as he came over to the crying boy. He was a merchant from Suna, so he had no clue whom this child was. The boy looked up at him with fear in his eyes, and the merchant smiled as he tried to relay that he was a friendly guy. Naruto was still hesitant about it, as he had seen this act before. He wasn't able to get played into it again. "Why are you crying?" No answer was received. "Where are your parents?" The only answer was more sobbing. "Hey there, we'll find them."

"Yo—you know wh—who m—my pare—parents ar—are," Naruto sobbed, looking up at him with curiosity. Naruto had never been informed of who his parents were, and the owner of the orphanage claimed that she hadn't known who it was. He really doubted it though, as she knew everyone else's parentage.

"No, I don't," the man said with sympathy in his eyes. Naruto started rubbing at his eyes, trying to make them not cry anymore tears that only seemed to want to increase. "Now, aren't you supposed to be at the orphanage or something?"

"I was kic—kicked out," he explained as he finally was able to calm his sobs.

"Now, why did that happen?"

"Because the owner doesn't like me; I don't know why," Naruto explained as a couple of tears dripped down the sides of his face.

"Why don't we get you some candy," the merchant smiled as he finally thought of something that would cheer him up. His trait was selling candy, and he was in no need to reprieve this deprived child of some happiness in his tiny world. He reached into his pocket, and he was going to hand it to the boy when he heard something.

"Hey, the demon's trying to steal from that merchant," a random man yelled as he pointed their way. That man had been looking for an opportunity to run after the said demon for a couple of days now. Naruto had been hiding from them, making it improbable to find since he was at the orphanage, trying to stay in his now ex-room.

"Get him," some guy said that seemed to be his friend. Then a mob started running towards Naruto, and Naruto dropped the candy before he started running, hopping that would get rid of his problems.

"Hey, you dropped this, and stop chasing him; it was a gift," the merchant yelled after the mob, but they all ignored him.

"Are you alright, sir," questioned the women as they all flocked around him, trying to sooth the man of his troubles with the demon. "Let me help you." That seductive comment was enough for the merchant to put the boy's troubles into the back of his mind.

XxXxXxXxX

Naruto was currently running from the mob, and it only seemed to get bigger. He couldn't understand why they were chasing after him as he had dropped the candy, and he didn't do anything to hurt the man either as it was offered to him. He had just wanted some candy as he was hungry for not eating at all that day.

"Got ya," the man sneered as he caught the demon by the nape of the neck. Naruto started crying as he knew the pain to come. He wished he could avoid it, but he just wasn't fast enough.

"That's for trying to steal," a man yelled as Naruto was punched in the face by the man. Then Naruto felt a punch to the stomach. "That's for disturbing the peace!" A side kick to the face. "That's for ruining my time with my family!" A bat to the head. "That's for killing my mother!" Then Naruto felt himself fall, and he screamed in pain as soon as he hit the ground as he had hurt his arm. Then they started kicking him in the stomach violently.

"Mommy. Mommy! MOMMY!" That was all Naruto was screaming ever time he got hurt. He wished that he did have a mommy, someone to protect him from all of this violence. He wanted someone to hold him, to love him, and to cherish him. He needed all of that because he didn't have anyone else.

Up in the third floor of the building next to where Naruto was getting a beating, a woman with long red hair lie in the hospital bed, lonely and in a coma. She was absolutely beautiful, and anyone would have killed to be with her, but she was still comatose.

"MOMMY!" Everyone could hear that lost word, and it was carrying around the hospital. Outside of the room, a nurse sighed as she was with her friend.

"Oh boy! This means that that _demon_ brat is going to come in here again," she sighed as she threw down her papers at the nurses' station.

"Yeah, why can't he just heal himself," the friend growled. "I mean, that's what he does _everytime_ that he comes in."

"You said it, girl," the nurse replied before she started walking off to her next patient.

In the room, once again, the woman heard that one word, that one plea. She hadn't heard anything in years, and now, she was finally waking up because of her son was calling to him. Anyone that would have been in there would have seen the twitch of her finger and would have seen the awakening of Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, known as the Red Death. Kushina started looking around, trying to memorize everything around her. She analyzed the whole room, figuring out that her family wasn't with her within seconds. She had so many questions running through her mind: _How long has it been since that night? Where is my Mina-kun? Where is my baby? What has happened in Konoha?_ She couldn't get any of the questions out of her head, and she wasn't about to until she found out her answers.

**Flashback**

"Hokage-sama," the ANBU greeted as he rushed into the house. "There is an emergency council meeting."

"What could they want at this time of hour," Minato questioned as he got out of bed, touching his wife's pregnant stomach once more before getting up to change and get ready to go to the meeting. "Now, Tsunade is only down the hall, and Jiraya isn't too far away either. If you have any problems, then tell the—"

"Minato, you worry too much," Kushina whined, causing him to smile. He was always the worry wart between them, and Kushina secretly loved it.

"I just don't want anything to happen to my family," he smiled before giving Kushina a quick kiss and running off towards the meeting. Kushina tried to fall asleep, but she wasn't able to get comfortable without Minato beside her. She sighed before getting up and she started walking out of the room. She had started getting uncomfortable last night, and she just couldn't seem to relax. Minato was able to calm her down a little bit, but she still had discomfort. She sighed before walking to the kitchen slowly, not wanting the baby to be hurt. She decided to get something to eat, her favorite ramen. Minato and she shared that same trait, but she didn't eat as much as him. He could swipe out anyone's wallet with just one meal. Jiraya always complained about it, and Tsunade did the same with her. It was quite funny to Minato and her though.

"You know, you should be in bed, young lady," Jiraya said as he came into the kitchen while she was heating the ramen up.

"Couldn't," she sighed in response.

"Is it the baby?" Kushina shook her head.

"I don't think so; I just feel uncomfortable. I'm sure that it will pass soon enough though." Jiraya nodded before he yawned.

"Where's Minato at anyhow," Jiraya questioned.

"There was an emergency meeting that he had to attend. I am not sure what it was about though; the ANBU never stated any specifics."

"They never do," Jiraya chuckled. "I'm sure that it isn't much to worry about though. Konoha is in good hands, especially with Minato as their leader." Kushina nodded and smiled at him before she gasped in pain and grabbed her stomach. "Kushina?" Kushina groaned as the pain increased and Jiraya watched as her waterbroke. "Tsunade!"

XxXxXxXxX

"Minato, you have been summoned here to inform you that the Bijuu, Kyuubi no Yoko, is closing in on Konoha," Homaru informed him. Minato's eyes widened in shock.

"What do you have planned, Hokage-sama," Hiashi, his best friend, questioned, looking at him with sympathy as what he had planned would probably affect the entire village to it's core.

XxXxXxXxX

"Get me a room," Tsunade ordered. The nurse nodded as Tsunade followed behind her with Kushina in Jiraya's arms.

"Come on, Kushina," Jiraya smiled at her painfully. It was hard for him to carry this pregnant woman, but he did it for his student, and for Kushina as they both needed this.

"Let's get the room ready," Tsunade ordered. "And I want everyone who isn't supposed to be in here, out!" Jiraya set Kushina onto the bed, and then he stood next to her. "Jiraya, that means you too."

"Someone should be here to support her, Tsunade," Jiraya stated. "Since Minato can't, I should."

"I am not having you get to your perverted side. Now go tell Minato that his wife is in labor now!"

"I'm insulted," Jiraya grumbled as he exited the room. "No respect; no respect at all."

"Now Kushina, you are going to have to listen to me and do everything that I saw," Tsunade instructed.

"Yes, sensei," Kushina gasped as she was in pain once again.

XxXxXxXxX

Jiraya had just made it to the Hokage's office, and we went in to check if Minato was there, which he was indeed.

"What is it? I'm busy," Minato questioned, not even looking up to see who had entered the room as he looked for a solution to his problem. He was looking for the seal that would seal up the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"Minato," Jiraya stated. Minato immediately looked up as he recognized the voice. He looked around to see if his wife, Kushina, was here, and then he immediately knew what was happening.

"No," Minato whispered, putting his head in his hands. "No, no, no, NO!"

"What is it, Minato," Jiraya questioned, desperate to see why Minato was so anxious about his child being born into the world.

"It can't be right now," Minato gasped. "Couldn't he have waited a couple of more weeks?"

"Minato, you can't manipulate when a child is to be born," Jiraya stated. "Now, what has you so distressed?"

"I have only found one solution to defeating the Kyuubi," Minato said gravely as he looked up at his sensei with a sadness that any parent would have for the loss of their child. "I have to seal it into a newborn baby, who had just had his umbilical cord cut.

"You mean," Jiraya gasped. Minato nodded gravely.

"It's my only choice," Minato said as he got off of his chair for what could be the last time, and he made his way to the hospital to say goodbye to his wife and child.

XxXxXxXxX

"Kushina, push," Tsunade ordered. Kushina screamed in pain as she felt her child start to move through his track inside of her, waiting to be born. "Come on, Kushie! One more push. I can see his head!"

"I told you to never call me that again, sensei," Kushina screeched before taking a deep breath.

"Am I late," Minato questioned as he entered the hospital room.

"Mina-kun," Kushina yelled as she raised her hand, waiting for him to come over to her. She had wanted Minato to be here for a while now, and she finally felt ready for that last push.

"Come on, Kushina, it's the last one," Tsunade stated as she situated herself to be able to help pull the baby out.

"Arrg," she yelled as he grabbed Minato's hand tightly while she pushed her baby into the world. Within seconds, there was the sound of a baby crying that filled the room. Kushina laid her head back against the pillow with a smile on her face. She was finally going to see her little baby, what she had been waiting for months now.

"Kushina, Minato," Tsunade smiled as she came towards the couple with a bundle wrapped into her arms. Minato realized that it was his child that she was holding, and he felt tears spring to his eyes at what would be happening after shortly. It was a bittersweet moment for him and one of his lasts where he could see his family, his wife. "I want you to meet your son." Kushina reached out, waiting for her baby boy to be in her arms.

"We did it," Kushina smiled tiredly over at her husband. "We finally did it, Minato." She kissed his forehead lightly. He looked like a clone of Minato's, and Kushina was secretly happy about that fact, as she had wanted another Minato to run around with them.

"Tsunade, could you leave, for a moment," Minato questioned, turning serious as he needed to inform his wife what he was about to do. Tsunade nodded, knowing when to leave, and she sat in the hall with Jiraya.

"How's the kid," Jiraya questioned, turning towards his teammate, and then one who he had secretly (or not so secretly) loved throughout the years. He just wished she loved him back.

"The baby's healthy, just like his dad," Tsunade smiled.

"And Kushina," Jiraya questioned, looking just as serious. She was about to answer, but then she heard Kushina's yell throughout the hospital.

"NOOOOOOOO! NO, NO, NO! You can't! Not my baby!"

"What's going on," Tsunade questioned as she got up to try and check out what was happening, but Jiraya stopped her.

"Minato is going to use the kid for sealing the Kyuubi no Yoko," Jiraya answered sadly. "And Minato won't be making it out alive this time, I'm afraid." Jiraya's eyes started to water, and Tsunade pulled him into a hug, hoping to comfort her long time friend from the terrible fate that has happened here.

XxXxXxXxX

Kushina had watched as her husband had walked away, with her child in his arms. Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. That was his name. Maelstrom, that was the meaning. It had been after Jiraya's character, and it seemed all so fitting. Kushina cried as she felt the loss so early of losing her Mina-kun, knowing that he was never going to come back and hold her, just like she had always loved; he wasn't going to come back and pick her up, just to annoy her and be close to her; he wasn't going to stop her from any of the pranks she would want to do, and most of all, he wasn't going to be there for her when she raised Naruto.

"Kushina," Tsunade questioned hesitantly as she entered the room. She knew that this had to be stressful for her student, and she didn't want anything to happen to her, as she was the only one that she really had left besides Shizune and Jiraya. They were the only ones connecting her to Konoha, the place where her heart had broken into pieces, with only a couple of pieces left. She couldn't handle any more pain from Konoha.

"Could yo—you just give m—me a cou—couple of min—minutes, sensei," Kushina questioned, as tears streamed down her face as she started to sob.

"I'll go make sure that everything is prepared for Naruto," she smiled sadly at her, before she went and gave a hug. Kushina sobbed into her shoulder a couple of times before she pulled back, and Tsunade squeezed her hand once, knowing what she was going through, before she left the room and started walking back to the Namikaze household with Jiraya in tow.

It had been a while that Kushina had been crying, and she looked out towards the battle field to see the Kyuubi no Yoko and Minato on top of Gamabunta. She watched as they moved towards each other, and then there was a bright flash. Kushina blocked it with her hands, and then she looked to see neither of the figures there, and she knew that Minato was dead, and then Kyuubi no Yoko was now sealed. '_Goodbye, my love_.' Those were her thoughts as a lone tear trailed down her cheek in an attempt to catch up with the others.

Suddenly, there was a noise at the doorway, and Kushina turned towards it to see three ANBU with no patterned animals on their face.

"What are you doing here," Kushina questioned. "I demand to know what is going on!"

"We have come to enclose your death," the leader said as he stepped forward. "May you rest in peace." Then he came, faster than Kushina was ready for, and he stabbed her into the chest, where she started bleeding profusely. The last thing she heard was, "Danzo-sama will be pleased that his work is done."


	2. Chapter 2

"Maybe we should check and make sure first," his teammate stated. "It wouldn't be a bad idea."

"Are you saying that I can't get the job done," he questioned.

"No, I'm not; I'm just being precautious."

"What are you doing in here," they heard by the door. They turned to see Hatake Kakashi, holding a baby in his arms.

"Let's go," he stated before sprinting out of the window. Kakashi ran over to check on Kushina to find that her pulse was falling. "Help! Somebody help! She's dying in here!" Some medics quickly rushed into the room, and Kakashi stepped back, hoping that Kami would grace Kushina and let her live. Naruto would have no other place to go if she didn't.

As if he could feel the tension around him, Naruto started to cry. It wasn't just a few tears here and there, no, it was the open more, squirming, be as loud as you can, cry. Kakashi grew terrified as he had no clue what to do, since he had never seen a child being nourished before.

"Get that baby out of here," one of the medics yelled. Kakashi quickly started running towards the Hokage's office, hoping there would be someone that would be able to help Naruto until his mother was unharmed once again.

XxXxXxXxX

"So there was no sign of his body," Sarutobi questioned. "Anywhere?"

"No, from what we read about the sealing process, he'd be in Shinigami's stomach, full body," Jiraya said, full of pain. His student was no more, and he wished it was a different case. _It should have been me_, he thought.

"Jiraya-sama," Kakashi stated as he scurried in from the window, something he had grown used to when his sensei was his teacher. "I don't know how to make him stop!"

"You were supposed to give him to Kushina, you baka," Jiraya stated. "Go give him to her."

"But she's being taken care of by the medics. Someone had tried to assassinate Kushina in her weakened state," Kakashi explained. Jiraya's eyes widened before he took off to find if this information as true. If it was, he wouldn't know what Tsunade would do.

"Here, I'll take him," Sarutobi sighed as he stepped over to where Kakashi was. Kakashi handed Naruto over as if he was a bomb, and Sarutobi chuckled. "Infants can sense fear, Kakashi-san. You must face him with strength, but kindness. They are indeed a hard bargain to tackle, but you grow used to this once you have one, or a few." He watched as Kakashi paled, and Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle. He heard a joyful giggle, and he looked down to see Naruto clapping his hands together with excitement. "Yes, you like Kakashi's pain, don't you? Don't you, you silly boy?"

'_I think that the Hokage has finally gone senile_,' Kakashi thought.

"Hokage-sama, the meeting is set up," an ANBU member stated as he came into the room. Sarutobi nodded while walking away, taking Naruto away with him. He enjoyed having him in his arms. They were so innocent at this age, but he could only hope that Kushina would be alright by the time the terrible twos came down. Those were the worst years of his life, fighting the terrible twos.

XxXxXxXxX

Jiraya made his way towards the Namikaze household, where he would find Tsunade probably. He had just heard of what happened to Kushina, and he was undoubtedly troubled. He knew that Tsunade was really only here for Kushina, and he knew that this information would break her even more. He was just wondering what she would do afterwards.

He made his way up, and he turned towards the nursery, and he entered it. In the middle of the room was Tsunade, who just nodded in satisfaction that Kushina would have everything set for Naruto. She had made sure that nothing in here reminded Kushina too much of Minato (for the things that could be helped), and it didn't take long before she turned to look at Jiraya, who was gloomy in the doorway.

"What is it, Jiraya," Tsunade questioned. "I have to get ready for when my student comes home. You know that this is going to be difficult for her, and I plan on helping her as much as I can."

"Tsunade," he said sadly, and Tsunade knew that something had happened. "I'm afraid I come with bad news. Kushina—she was hurt by an assassination attempt against her life." Tsunade's knees immediately buckled, and Jiraya had to run to stop her from falling all the way to the ground. Tsunade started sobbing into his chest, and Jiraya couldn't do anything but hold onto her.

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm going to make a seal," Jiraya stated. Tsunade, Sarutobi and him were currently in Kushina's room, watching Naruto as he snuggled up to his comatose mother. The medics tried everything that they could do, but she had lost too much blood to be conscious to take care of Naruto.

"What do you mean," Sarutobi questioned, as Tsunade was just staring at her student in a dazed state.

"Kushina is going to eventually wake up," Jiraya said with conviction, as that is what he hoped. "And we need to be ready for it. It will also help if we know who enters and exits the rooms. Sarutobi, you are staying here as Hokage. You can send your ANBU down here within seconds to protect her. We'll all have a receiver seal so we know when or if there is movement through the door, as it will only be the door we'll be watching, as long as the windows. If we have to set extra security up, then we will, but I'm sure that they won't come back, as long as they know that she is dead. They wouldn't have left her like this if they had thought she wasn't."

"You are right," Sarutobi agreed. "Make one quick."

XxXxXxXxX

It had only took an hour for Jiraya to get everything set up, and soon Tsunade, Sarutobi and Jiraya had the security they needed for Kushina. Naruto was still lying down next to his mother, and he hadn't made a sound; he just slept.

"What about Itachi," Tsunade questioned, still snuffling.

"What about him," Jiraya asked.

"He was her student, remember."

"He may have been Kushina's student, but that was only for 6 months before he became a chuunin," Sarutobi stated. "He will not be included in the security."

"Neither will Kakashi," Jiraya stated. "But they will be informed of this. We do not want them to be suffering more than they probably. Just because Itachi was Kushina's student for only 6 months, they were close as Itachi always came to the house to check up on Kushina whenever he'd have the time."

"Agreed," Tsunade stated. Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

XxXxXxXxX

"Are you sure about this, Tsunade," Jiraya questioned with begging eyes.

"I have to get out of here, Jiraya," Tsunade said with sad eyes. "There is no reason for me to stay now. I've been thinking about this for a while. Besides, Naruto is safe; he's in an orphanage. Kushina won't be waking up for a while." It had been a month since Kushina became comatose, and Tsunade, of all people, were starting to have doubts about her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure," Tsunade stated. "Goodbye, Jiraya." Tsunade gave him a kiss on the cheek before she started walking out of the gates, only to look back at him once. He had tears in his eyes, and she looked away quickly before she also grew teary eyed.

"Wait up," Tsunade heard behind her before she could even reach 25 feet outside of the gate. She turned to see her dead-lover's niece, Shizune, running after her. She stopped, waiting for her to catch up.

"What in the hell do you think you are doing, Shizune," Tsunade questioned. "You are supposed to become a chuunin."

"But I wanna stay with you," Shizune stated. "I want to become a medic-nin, and I want you to teach me. The Hokage already agreed to it! Please, can I come with? Besides, you need someone to travel with, to keep you company. And you really aren't the best at staying out of trouble, so I'm here to help you with that. So can I come?"

"Fine," Tsunade sighed after a moment of thinking, trying to get out of it. The kid had a point though. "Just stay out of my way whenever I go gambling."

"I'll try, Tsunade-sama," Shizune replied with a bow.

"And no honorifics or that kind of shit," Tsunade ordered.

"Yes Tsunade," Shizune answered with yet another bow.

"And do you have to bow so much? It's giving me a headache!"

XxXxXxXxX

"I'm here to report, sir," Jiraya stated as he entered the Hokage's office, for his finally routine check before he was able to leave Konoha and not have to come back on monthly schedules. It has been ten months since Kushina had gone comatose, and Jiraya was finally having doubts. Sarutobi wouldn't give up though, as he knew Kushina wouldn't by her attitude. She had always shown strength, even in the times of weakness.

"Where is he now," Sarutobi questioned.

"Orochimaru is currently joining a group called the Akatsuki; a group that is after jinchurriki," Jiraya reported.

"We'll have to watch more of them," Sarutobi sighed. "Jiraya, I want you to watch more of them."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Jiraya replied.

"And Jiraya," Sarutobi called after him before he walked out of the room. "Take care."

"As always, sensei," Jiraya replied before he walked out of the room, ready to start his new life.

**End of Flashback**

Kushina sat up in her bed, and she started making her way towards the door. She looked around first to see a closet, and when she looked inside, she noticed her bag, that she had brought with her from before she was attacked. She quickly pulled out the clothes that was in the bag and changed before she made her way out of the room.

XxXxXxXxX

Sarutobi was staring outside of his office towards the village, when he felt this pain on his arm. When he looked at it, he found it was the seal that Jiraya had put on him so many years ago.

"Let's go," the Hokage ordered, jumping out of the room, hoping Kushina would be alright.

XxXxXxXxX

"Tsunade, are you sure that we can stop," Shizune questioned. She was worried as they were getting low on money. She didn't want Tsunade to take away all of their money again.

"Ouch," Tsunade gasped as she pulled up the sleeve of her shirt to see that the seal was activated.

"We need to go," Tsunade stated as she started running towards the direction of Konoha.

"Lady Tsunade, what is it," Shizune questioned as she finally caught up with her.

"Kushina may be in trouble," Tsunade stated, quickening in her speed. Shizune narrowed her eyes, as she had been friends with Kushina too, and if anyone hurts her, they'd feel Shizune's rath.

XxXxXxXxX

Jiraya was watching the women outside of the hotsprings once again, to gather 'research', when he felt the sting in his arm that he knew what it was the instant that it happened. It was Kushina.

"Hold on, Kushina, I'm coming," Jiraya sighed, and he started running towards Konoha, which was only a two hour trip if he ran.

XxXxXxXxX

When Sarutobi arrived at the room, he found it empty. "Scan out and find Kushina Uzumaki now," he ordered the ANBU that surrounded him. "I want her here within an hour."

"But sir, isn't she dead," one of them questioned.

"No, and I will not have her be in grave danger, so hope for your sake that she is safe, or you all are to be sent back to the Academy! Now GO!" All of the ANBU members scurried away, not wanting to have to go through all the stages in the ninja life once again, even if they would pass with flying colors.

'_Just be safe, for Minato's sake, Kushina,_' Sarutobi thought before he searched for Naruto before he'd look for Kushina.

XxXxXxXxX

Kushina made her way through the streets of Konoha, looking around in wonder. Everything was so different from what it had been when she had last been conscious. She made her way to her home quickly though, as she wanted to be with Naruto. She had a feeling he might be there, so she rushed towards the house, ignoring the people she bumped into, as her legs couldn't take jumping across the roof tops. It didn't take long before she made it to the Namikaze estate. She took a deep breath as she remembered the grief for her husband, but she entered as she must to meet her child once again.

Once she was in the gates, it all looked just like it had when she had been living here. She couldn't help but smile at the remembrance of all the good times here. The training ground where Minato and her would tussle a lot before they would head inside to embrace each other; the tree where he had proclaimed that he loved her; even the roof, where they had been watching the stars, and he had proposed to her. It was all there, and she was going to keep it that way. She didn't want anything different to become of the estate, as it was all for the memory of her Mina-kun.

She quickly ran inside, and she ran throughout it, calling out for Jiraya and Tsunade, hoping they were there with her child. She looked all around, and found that all of them weren't there. She took a deep breath to try and calm herself before she went to where Minato and she had stored their armor. When she entered the room, she looked over to where Minato's was usually stored, to find that it was not there. A tear ran down her cheek as she took in the actual reality that he was truly gone. She wiped it away quickly before she went over and put on her gear, which was a little tight, and she grabbed her sword. She quickly ran out of the house, and she made her way towards the town once again. She had no clue what Naruto looked like right now, and so she went up to a woman at a stall.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Kushina greeted. "Do you know where a little boy is named Naruto?" There was instant recognition in her eyes, and there was also an anger that burned in them.

"I do not know, nor do I care," she stated as she continued working. "I hope that you have come here to kill him as he is a disgrace of this village. He doesn't deserve what he has, and he has nothing at all, if I have to tell you anything."

"He's my son," Kushina growled as she took out her sword, and then woman turned in shock, and Kushina took her spot to decapitate the woman. There were screams of terror around her, and Kushina turned. "Does anyone else share this bitches decree? Huh! Do you?" Kushina walked forward towards them, and they all backed away, except for a group of men, drunk men.

"We do; we chase him down every night, waiting for him to die," the man in front slurred. "It's too bad that he's too stubborn to die." Kushina swung her sword at him, and she got him right in the heart. He died instantly.

"Who else; who else will share the same fate as this cretin," she questioned, stalking towards the man's friends that had been behind him. They all foolishly raised their hands, and Kushina wiped out at them with her terrible sword.

"Who are you," one of the woman questioned, stepping forward. "Who are you to massacre these people?"

"I am Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, wife of Minato Namikaze and mother to Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Kushina announced, turning towards the people.

"That's impossible," one of the women yelled as she stepped out of the sea of people. "Minato-kun never had a wife or a child, especially to that demon brat!" Kushina threw a kunai at her, as she was too long of a distance for her to swing her sword. It hit right in an artery, and she bleed to death within seconds.

"Believe what you want, but if any of you talk about my baby like that again, I will kill you," Kushina yelled. "I will hunt you down if I do not find you right now, and I will kill everyone of you have hurt my baby, even if it was all of you. I will not stop until I receive justice!"

"Where is your proof, that you are Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Death," a man questioned. "You have been dead for three years, and yet you now appear."

"Only one person is allowed to use this sword, and I am that person," Kushina answered. "Minato had tried once, and it had burnt his hand, as this is an Uzumaki sword, and it will only work for the Uzumaki line. I am one of the last, as my son is the last man of the Uzumaki and Namikaze clan."

"I don't believe you, and I don't believe this bullshit that the demon brat had a mother because no one like _that_ could have had a mother," he spat, and Kushina ran over to him and cut him in half with her sword.

"Anyone else," she yelled questioningly.

"Sensei," he heard behind her, and she turned to see an ANBU coming towards her. He had a weasel mask on, and Kushina immediately knew who it was. It was Uchiha Itachi, her student. He had asked for her specifically when he had turned gennin, and the Hokage at the time, her husband, had granted him permission. She was glad that he had picked her, as she met a fantastic person behind the mask of the Uchiha.

"Yes, Itachi," Kushina asked.

"We must go now; the Hokage would like to see you," he stated as he took off his mask. Everyone gasped as he treated her with kindness.

"She does not deserve this treatment," a woman yelled from the crowd. "She has murdered; she needs to be put to justice."

"It is you, that needs to be put to justice," Itachi hissed. They were all taken aback as the Uchiha had never treated them this way. "I have watched for four years as you have hurt my sensei's son, and I am glad that you all are being brought to justice. Now go before I decide to kill you all in Kushina's stead!" They all scrambled away from the prodigy Uchiha, not wanting him to be pissed off at them.

"Itachi, where is my son," Kushina questioned him, and she had tears in her eyes as she hadn't been reunited with her son yet. She couldn't bare if she couldn't see him within the next couple of minutes.

"He's on his way, Kushina-sensei," Itachi promised. "The Hokage is looking for him as we speak. He's a devilish one that one is; he takes after his mother in that way with all his pranking." Kushina couldn't help but smile as the tears stayed in her eyes. "Even some of the gennin can't catch me. We suspect by the age of 8 that some of the ANBU won't even be able to catch up with that boy. I'm just one of the lucky few who would be able to, along with Kakashi. We've been his personal guards as much as we could, Kushina-sensei. It's been hard though as the damned council keeps getting in the way."

"Yes, the council; they are a bunch of old farts, aren't they," Kushina smiled at him.

"Come, we must go to the Hokage's office," Itachi stated. Kushina nodded and they started running off, Kushina through the streets while Itachi hopped from the rooftops.

XxXxXxXxX

"What do you mean, you've kicked him out," Sarutobi growled as he stared down at the owner of the orphanage.

"He was always being a troublemaker, and we were losing business because he was here," the owner tried to explain. "We had to let him go."

"He's only four for Kami's sake, and you let him go with no place to go! What were you thinking?"

"I apologize, Hokage-sama; it's not my fault though!"

"Tell that to his mother when she finds out," Sarutobi growled and watched as the owner paled.

"Hi—his mother," she stuttered. "May I as—ask who sh—she may be?"

"Kushina Uzumaki," he replied while walking away. He heard her sobs, and he didn't feel sorry for her at all.

"Hokage-sama," an ANBU member questioned as he came over to him. He had a dog mask on.

"Kakashi, find Naruto now," Sarutobi ordered. "Kushina will not be pleased if she doesn't see her son today."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Kakashi stated before he started rushing off to find Naruto. He knew what Kushina was like when she was pissed, and he didn't want to see that again. She started at the hospital, looking in all of the rooms, just in case they would lie to him. He wasn't there. Then he went to the park, since he always came here to try and find friends that would play with him; he wasn't there. "Naruto, where are you," Kakashi questioned as he ran towards the academy, seeing if he'd be watching the kids as they trained; no sight of him. The next thing he checked was the Hokage's mountain, as he had seen Naruto go up there a few times, just to be alone. It seemed to be the only place that he could truly have some peace. Kakashi quickly rushed up, and there he was, sitting on the fourth Hokage's, his dad's, head. He was always found him on Kakashi's sensei's head. It was like he knew who the fourth was, subconsciously.

"Naruto," Kakashi stated as he appeared behind him. Naruto quickly turned, afraid that it was one of the attackers, to find it was the dog man, as Naruto liked to put it.

"Dog man," Naruto yelled as he jumped up to hug his legs. Naruto had seen him around, and he had been helped by this man whenever he was in trouble, along with one that was a weasel. He was grateful to him, and he was so glad that he was finally about to greet him in person as he would always disappear whenever he'd try and approach him.

"Dog man," Kakashi inquired.

"It's on your mask," Naruto explained. "And there's weasel man also." Kakashi couldn't help but smile as Naruto referred Itachi to weasel man.

"The Hokage wants to see you," Kakashi stated.

"Why now? I was just thinking, and then jiji-san had to ruin it," Naruto pouted.

"He wants you to meet someone," Kakashi stated.

"Who? Who? Who? Tell me!"

"I can't; it's the Hokage's job to." Naruto pouted at that. "May I pick you up, Naruto?"

"Sure, Dog man!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Naruto once again called him that insufferable name. But he didn't say anything because it was nice to see that Naruto was comfortable around him. He was glad, as Naruto had been one of the ones he cared about, even if Naruto hadn't known about it.

XxXxXxXxX

"Kushina," Sarutobi sighed as he noticed as soon as he noticed she was in her office with Itachi, but there was no Naruto anywhere.

"Where is my son, Sarutobi-san," Kushina questioned as she stood up, looking around him, trying to find him.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but—"

"He's right here," Kakashi stated as he came into the room. Naruto immediately looked around, and he noticed the ANBU with the weasel mask immediately.

"Weasel man," Naruto yelled. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle as he heard Itachi start to choke, startled.

"Naruto," Sarutobi stated, ignoring his statement for now, but Naruto was persistent to get his point across.

"Dog man, put me down," Naruto ordered, and Kakashi did as he was asked of, ignoring the name, and Naruto ran over to Itachi, or weasel man, to hug his legs, just like he had done for Kakashi. "Thank you for taking care of me, weasel man." Then he stepped away to run over to the Hokage. "Jiji-san!"

"Hello there, Naruto," Sarutobi chuckled, as he was always glad when he could have time with his 'grandson'. "We'll need to talk later, but for right now, I want you to meet someone."

"Who," Naruto questioned as he looked around, just now seeing a woman with red flowing hair and ninja gear on. "Who is that?"

"That's your mother," Sarutobi answered.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mommy," Naruto questioned. "I have a mommy?"

"Yes, Naruto, yes you do," Sarutobi smiled. "Why don't you go say hi to her?" Naruto timidly walked forward towards her, not sure if they were telling him the truth or not. He had been hurt so many times, that he didn't even know if she could be trusted. It broke Kushina's heart seeing Naruto like that.

"Naruto," Kushina whispered, making Naruto stop. "Will you come to mommy, please?" Her voice cracked at the end, but Kushina watched as Naruto's subconscious must have recognized her somehow.

"Mommy," he yelled as he ran forwards, throwing himself at her. She caught him, and she held him tightly, not wanting to let go. He had not gotten the love that he needed, she could tell that must, but she was going to make up for that fact. She wasn't going to stop until he was ready. This was her family right here, in this room, and these were the people that Naruto really needed to be cared from, in her mind. There would be others along the way, but she wasn't going to let these people abuse him, and she was glad for the fact that they all had watched over her baby while she was comatose.

"My baby," Kushina whispered, hugging him even tighter than before. "My baby." Kushina felt some tears slip from her eyes and roll down her cheeks. Then Naruto pulled back to look at her.

"Don't cry," Naruto yelled, trying to brush away the tears that kept rolling down her cheeks. He had a frustrated look on that reminded her so much of herself whenever she couldn't get something right, and she couldn't help but laugh. "What is it now?"

"You are so much like me," Kushina laughed.

"Really," Naruto questioned.

"Really," she stated evilly before she started tickling him.

"Mom—mommy," Naruto gasped as she kept tickling him. "St—stop!"

"Fine," she stated before turning him around so that he was facing the others. Then she rested her head on his and wrapped her arms around him. She had noticed that he still looked so much like her Mina-kun, and there was a pain in the heart for it still hurt for her loss of her love.

"I'm assuming that you would still take the Uzumaki-Namikaze estate," Sarutobi stated as he realized she was ready for business.

"Yes, we will, and Kakashi," Kushina said as she turned towards him. "You are welcome to come live with us if you would like, as I know that you are probably living on your own."

"It'd be my honor, Kushina-san," Kakashi stated as he took off his mask.

"You mean Dog man is coming to live with us," Naruto questioned, and there was a tick that appeared on Kakashi's forehead. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle until the attention was turned towards him. "Is Weasel man coming too?" Now it was Kakashi's turn to chuckle.

"No, Weasel man's got his own family around," Kushina replied, thankful Naruto had given her someway to tease Itachi, as he was going back to that Uchiha state. She always hated it.

"Now, back to business," Sarutobi stated, making the others look at him. "We need to talk about your seat in the council."

"I'll take it," Kushina stated. "It's about time that someone does something for this blasted village, and I plan on making things better, starting with the academy. We have a poor system that needs helping because when I was still awake before, we had too many out-of-the-academy death tolls. I plan on seeing that through, with your help of course."

"I'd be honored; it'd be good to have someone on my side anyways," Sarutobi smiled at her. "Will you be taking the Namikaze or Uzumaki side?"

"I was thinking both until Naruto comes of age to take the Namikaze council seat. It'd be wise that we keep the Namikaze side open."

"You know that they are going to be asking to redeem that act for regrowth of the Namikaze state," Sarutobi stated.

"I'll handle that when it comes down to it," Kushina stated. Sarutobi nodded before he thought of something else.

"When would you like Naruto to start in the academy, and will you take your position once more?"

"As soon as he can, and yes, I think I will take my ANBU position again, as I'm sure that I'll have a new team though. It's been a while since I've been in it, so I'll need to do some training again to get up to speed." Sarutobi nodded, thinking that this was a good idea also.

"Hokage-sama," an ANBU stated as he barged into the room. "The council request a meeting with you in regards of the current events."

"Alright, we'll be right there," Sarutobi nodded and sighed when the ANBU shut the door. "Kushina, you have caused me problems."

"I apologize for hurting you, Sarutobi-san, but I will not regret what happened today; they all deserved it, as they were talking about my son, and I hope that the Shinigami does not treat them kindly," Kushina replied. "Now, Naruto, why don't you play with Weasel man while I go to the meeting."

"Sensei," Itachi said with a warning of not to do it again.

"Weasel man," she whined getting up as Naruto ran over to Itachi. Sarutobi walked out of the room with her right behind him. Kakashi escorted them to the meeting as he guarded Kushina. He didn't want anything to happen to his sensei's wife anymore than what has already happened.

"Quiet," Sarutobi called as soon as he entered the room as there already was an uproar in the council room between the civilian and ninja portion. Kushina followed him in with her head up high.

"Finally, there is some justice, as you see the perpetrator there," Koharu stated as soon as she saw Kushina. "She must be arrested. You, the ANBU behind her, arrest her as she has committed crimes in Konoha."

"I will not; I only take orders from the Hokage and Kushina-sama," Kakashi replied and Kushina couldn't help but smirk as she saw Koharu's jaw slack.

"Ex—excuse me," Koharu questioned.

"Kushina-san is not to be arrested, as it was in her right," Sarutobi announced.

"What right does she have to slay those civilians, _civilians_, and not hand them over to the Uchiha police," a council member questioned.

"It's within her rights of being a mother, and as those people have broken the law that I had decreed against violence of Naruto Uzumaki, the Kyuubi jinchurriki."

"Who is her child then," Homaru questioned.

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze," Kushina answered. There were some gasps of surprise as the information was released that the fourth Hokage had had a son.

"I advise that we have a blood test, to make sure that this information is not false," Koharu stated.

"Are you saying that I don't know who my son's father is," Kushina growled.

"No, but we don't know," she replied.

"But I do," Sarutobi smirked as they turned towards them. "I was there for the wedding, of course."

"Wedding? The forth was never married," Fugaku Uchiha stated.

"Yes, it was," Hiashi reported. "I was there, as well, and I take Kushina's word that Naruto is Minato's son. If you cannot see the resemblance, they I must say that you are blind."

"Quite right, Hyuuga-san," Shikaku Nara agreed. "Every Nara was able to tell the resemblance."

"Then why didn't you bring it up before," Koharu hissed.

"Because no one else did," Shikaku stated. This made some people chuckle, as they also knew how lazy the Nara clan was.

"Now, onto another subject," Sarutobi called.

"What about the clan restoration act on the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans," Homaru questioned.

"That is not one we will be talking about," Kushina disagreed. "At least, for quite some time as Naruto is not old enough to bare children."

"But you are," Koharu stated with a smirk as she finally got her, at least that was what she thought.

"Naruto would and will always be my only child," Kushina announced.

"But the act states—"

"I don't care what that damned act states; if I chose to bare another child, which I do not see happening, I should decide to then, but if not, then I won't. It is my choice, not the council's choice."

"I agree," Sarutobi stated.

"Bu—but Hokage-sama, this is preposterous," Homaru said in the defense of Koharu. "It's for the good of Konoha, and it shall be done."

"It is Kushina's choice to bare more children, and I would not be surprised if she didn't; it is hard to lose the one that you love, as some of you may already know." He was pointingly stared at his teammates. "Now, for the next order of business?"

"When will Naruto be joining in the seat of the council," Shikaku questioned.

"That's preposterous," Koharu hissed.

"He'll be joining when he comes of age," Kushina replied. "That will be when he is 18. Now, I propose that we get the subjects off of my family, if you would please."

"Now, that you are awake, we need to deal with the assassination attempts against your life," Sarutobi said gravely. He was about to continue, but someone walked in.

"Am I too late?" They all turned to see Jiraya in the window, panting and sweating. "Am I too late?"

"Too late for what, Jiraya-baka," Kushina questioned, and there were some gasps from some of the council members at the blunt disrespect towards the sennin.

"Kushina, thank Kami, you are alive," Jiraya stated as he came into the room with a smile. "It appears I didn't have to run all the way here."

"Yes, well, it appears that you are going to have to start running again," Kushina replied as she turned around. "As you have broken your promise as a godfather, and I will see to it that you are in much pain if I catch you right after this meeting is done."

"Kushina, not you too," Jiraya whined, always getting hurt by Tsunade, thinking what Kushina was saying was a joke. Kushina turned so that her right eye was looking at him, and Jiraya froze as he saw the hatred in those eyes.

"You were saying," Kushina questioned.

"But Kushina! I had to go as it was a mission for sensei and the village, an S-class mission," Jiraya begged, knowing what kind of damage this woman would be able to do if she actually went after him with killer intent. The worst thing about it was that Tsunade wouldn't be able to be here to heal him this time.

"What about what you promised Minato, that you'd take care of our child, if anything was to happen to us, no matter what?"

"I wanted to, but the council wouldn't let me!"

"That is a lie," Koharu yelled from her spot.

"Though you wouldn't let those willing to adopt him be adopted, I might add," Hiashi stated. "As I clearly remember being rejected, upon request, of adopting Naruto." Kushina turned her glare on the civilian portion, as she knew it was always them.

"Kushina, don't get too ahead of yourself," Sarutobi advised. "I'm sure that you'd love to kill most of the village, and I'm sure that you'd be able to, but we need some people to stay alive."

"I'll let the Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi clans stay alive, along with Uchiha Itachi and Hatake Kakashi," Kushina stated. "With some other exceptions also."

"Why not my clan," Fugaku questioned. "Are we not good enough to be in it?"

"No, because you rejected Obito Uchiha, one of the only good members that I've seen, along with Itachi and his friend, that has the decency of being allowed to live if I had any thoughts on it, but there is one I would have on my side, if I could."

"Who?"

"Uchiha Mikoto."

"My wife? Why her," he questioned.

"She used to be my best friend, along with Hana Hyuuga, if you remember that, Fugaku," Kushina replied. "If you do not, then you are even more big headed than I previously thought."

"Is that meant to be a insult," Fugaku roared.

"Congratulations, Fugaku, you actually know the difference," Kushina said joyfully while clapping sarcastically.

"Why you!"

"Uchiha, I suggest you cool it before I boot you out of this room, now," Sarutobi advised. Fugaku sat back into his chair and he gloated. "Now that Kushina has brought it to my attention, I now see how lax I've been treating this council, and I will have it differently from now on, especially the civilian council. Now, we will continue on from where Jiraya had interrupted us."

"May I please sit in on this," Jiraya questioned.

"Kushina," Sarutobi asked, and Kushina nodded. Jiraya sat down right next to her and he gave her an apologetic smile. Kushina turned towards him, and she held out her hand. He grabbed it, and she squeezed his hand reassuringly before she turned towards Sarutobi. He smiled gratefully in relief before proceeding. "What had happened the night of October 3rd, the night of the Kyuubi attack?"

"I had given birth to my child, Naruto," Kushina replied.

"Then what happened after?"

"Minato came into the room, telling me his plan of using Naruto to seal the Kyuubi no Yoko."

"Kushina, who attacked you," Hiashi questioned.

"It was some ANBU with no mask signature; they had said 'Danzo-sama would be pleased that his work is done' just as I had passed out from blood loss," Kushina answered, and there were gasps from some of the council members, while Koharu and Homaru froze.

"Hokage-sama, I order that Danzo be taken into custody," Hiashi demanded.

"I agree, sensei; bring him in at once," Jiraya stated.

"Yo—you can't be serious," Koharu stuttered. "You don't even know if he had actually done this!"

"I suggest that Koharu and Homaru be taken into custody," Shikaku Nara drowned out. "By their reactions, I would say that they knew of this plan."

"ANBU-san, take them away," Sarutobi ordered. "But first have Weasel-san help you, as he is in my office with Naruto still."

"Yes, hokage-sama," he growled, as he was mad at the conversation had taken. He still thought it was his fault for what had happened to Kushina, and he wasn't about to let that happen again, to neither Naruto or her; he swore it.

After two minutes, Itachi and Kakashi came running after a blonde haired speeder. "Naruto, you aren't supposed to run into the meeting," Itachi stated.

"But Weasel man! Mommy's in here," Naruto whined as soon as he was in Kushina's arms, and she felt him immediately relax. When she looked down, he was passed out from exhaustion.

"Now, take these two into custody," Sarutobi ordered, not even looking at his former teammates. Itachi and Kakashi complied. They all watched as Koharu left the room, kicking and screaming, and Homaru just complied with his fate, walking with his head down. "Now, let's get back to business."

"We cannot," Fugaku stated. "As there are some not in the council here."

"Are you talking about my child, Fugaku," Kushina questioned. "A child who is clearly sleep-deprived?"

"It does not matter; he could wake up any moment and speak our secrets out to the village and others," Fugaku stated.

"Leave him here," Hiashi contradicted. "He deserves his rest, just as your son, Sasuke, does."

"Are you saying that I do not know how to look over my own children; maybe you should work on your daughter, Hinata, some more. She could use a lot more strength if she wants to make it in this world."

"She has more strength than your son, Sasuke, does," Hiashi said coldly as Hinata was a touchy subject, as he quite knew that she was weak.

"I believe that you are wro—"

"Both of you, quiet," Sarutobi ordered. "If you would like to continue this bickering, take it outside." Everyone was silent after that. "Now that that is in order, we need to talk about some things that Kushina had brought to my attention. Kushina, you may take the floor."

"Right, thank you, Sarutobi-jiji," Kushina replied. Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle, as that was what Naruto had taken to calling him. She turned towards the others, with some difficulty, as she had Naruto in her arms, but she did. They all turned their attention towards her. "The gennin death rate in this village is despicable and disgraceful."

"What do you mean by that," Fugaku roared, which caused Naruto to jump awake and immediately look around for any danger that was coming towards him.

"Naruto, it's alright," Sarutobi assured him, as Kushina was busy glaring at Fugaku. Naruto started clutching onto his mother, and it took all he had not to cry. Kushina held him dearly, and soon Itachi came back into the room.

"Will you go with Weasel man, Naruto," Kushina cooed, worried about her child's reaction. _What has this village done to him?_ Naruto shook his head, and Kushina gestured for Itachi to pull up a chair.

"Where is Hound-san, ANBU-san," Sarutobi questioned.

"There was a bit of difficulty getting Koharu into her cell, Hokage-sama, but he is there to keep watch over them, as he does not trust the other ANBU with good reason," Itachi replied. Itachi held his arms out towards Naruto and he hesitantly climbed into Itachi's lap. Itachi immediately started rocking him back and forth, and soon, he was asleep.

"Thank you, Itachi," Kushina whispered to him. "I guess this will be another kind of training, something you would have to teach me this time." Itachi couldn't help but smile under his mask as he nodded. He was truly glad to have his sensei back, even if she was just unconscious for the last four years.

"Now that he's back asleep, we can continue," Sarutobi stated. "And Fugaku, you must keep your voice down!" Kushina glared at him once again, and it didn't take long before she had him sweating, even if he tried to hide it.

"There are too many death causalities that happens to those that come straight out of the academy, and I advise that we change what they do there."

"What would you advise, Uzumaki-san, or is it Namikaze-san," Choza questioned.

"I would prefer that it'd be Uzumaki for me, as my husband is dead," Kushina answered, but my son can stay with the Namikaze name, as that is his birth right." There were nods of agreement, and then she continued on with Choza's question. "For the academy, I say that we take some of the history portion out, as there will be no real need for us to as ninja, and we familiarize the children with some of the other villages and countries. They are bound to go there one day, so they should at least know the basic knowledge of the said village or country."

"When would that be recommended," Shikaku questioned.

"The first and second year in the academy would take those courses with quizzes throughout the years just to make sure that they would still remember them, and that they would study for more information if they would want to. It would be essay based, as we do not know how much one may learn from these countries because there may be more interest in one country for one kid, while any other would chose some other one."

"What would you recommend for the higher up classes, Uzumaki-san," Inochi questioned.

"For those, we'd make them concentrate all on training courses, with some insite in what is to happen," she replied. "And in the last two years, give or take, we'll place them into teams, and have them doing lower D-ranked assignments, just so they could get used to what happens after they get out of the academy. This would make for the changing in the ranked guides also."

"You have thought a lot about this, for someone who just woke up," Fugaku stated.

"My husband and I had been thinking about this before the Kyuubi attack, to change this village for the better. I am just reclaiming what we had thought before."

"It's excellent," Sarutobi stated. "You will have to tell me more when you come up with it later, as I am getting tired, and I would like to get some sleep. Then we'll start the changes with the start of next year." They all nodded in agreement. "Alright, dismissed." Everyone got up, and Jiraya, Itachi, Kakashi and Kushina made their way out and towards the Namikaze estate, but they were stopped by Hiashi.

"Kushina," Hiashi greeted as he spread his arms open, and Kushina willingly accepted the hug. "We, Hyuuga, are so grateful that you are now awake, and I am sure that Hana will be knocking on your door when I tell her of this."

"Yes, well, she was always the kind and worried one," Kushina giggled as she remembered Hana from the old days.

"You must come over to the estate tomorrow," he stated. "We won't accept a no for an answer."

"Sure," Kushina smiled. "But for now, I'd like to go back home, and spend my time with my newly acquainted child."

"And I know that you will do great," Hiashi replied before he started walking off once again. They made their way once again, and then once Kushina was in the house, she took Naruto from Itachi, and she made her way up to her room, as she didn't want to separate from her son, scared that this was all a dream.

"Goodnight, Kushina," they all stated before they went to their sleeping courters. Jiraya would help Kakashi with that, along with Itachi, if he chose to stay here for the night, which Kushina assumed he would, as it was late, and they both wanted to get to know each other once again.

"Mommy," Naruto questioned sleepily as he opened his eyes half way. "Where are we?"

"We're home, Naru-kun," Kushina smiled at him as she laid him down. "We are finally at home."


	4. Chapter 4

"Tsunade-sama," Shizune yelled as she was growing tired, and they had a few hours to go before they got to Konoha. She knew that Tsunade was also growing tired as well. "I suggest that we stop and rest for now."

"We can't," Tsunade growled. "We have to get there to Kushina as fast as we can! She might be in trouble."

"Tsunade, if we don't stop now, neither of us will be able to fight someone off for her, as we'd be exhausted. We can rest for a couple hours before going once again," Shizune explained.

"You're right," she sighed. "Let's go to the next hotel to get some sleep though, as I don't want to keep watch." Shizune nodded in agreement and they made their way towards the next city. _We're almost there, Kushina; hold on just a little longer, for our sake._

XxXxXxXxX

"Open this door! I demand that you open this door right NOW!" That was heard at the Namikaze estate at 1:00 in the morning. Itachi groaned as he woke up and made his way to the door sleepily. He opened it to find Hana Hyuuga in front of him.

"It's one in the morning, Hyuuga-san, can't this wait," Itachi questioned.

"No," she yelled. "It cannot wait, as I demand to see her now!"

"Hana, are you trying to wake up my child," Kushina growled as she came downstairs with a robe on. "I had just gotten him into bed a few hours ago!"

"Kushy-chan," Hana screamed with joy and she ran towards Kushina, and in turn, tackled her to the ground.

"My apologizes, Kushina-san," Hiashi stated as he came running into the house as well. "I did not mean for her to come running at this time of night. I had informed her that you would be coming over tomorrow, but she wouldn't listen!"

"It's quite fine, Hiashi," Kushina giggled. "Hana never listens when she's on a mission."

"You are quite right about that," Hiashi sighed.

"Mommy," they heard Naruto question from the bedroom. "Where are you? Mommy?"

"Hana, let go; Kushina needs to get to her child," Hiashi stated.

"I'll come with you," Hana resolved. "I've always wanted to meet your child, Kushy-chan, and now I get the time to do it!"

"Hana, stop calling me Kushy-chan," Kushina growled as she made her way up the stairs.

"I've been without you for four years, Kushy-chan, and that is a lot of time to make up," Hana replied. "Especially since I was informed that you were dead instead of comatose! Why didn't they inform me of that piece of information? It's just despicable how they would disregard me like that. I mean really! I am your best friend, they could have at least warned me of this event!" Kushina sighed knowing Hana was going to keep rampaging on until she got her answers. She was always the mother hen of the team, with Mikoto and Kushina being her 'children' as they liked to call it.

"Mommy," Naruto questioned as soon as he heard them, and he started running towards the voice that he heard, hoping his mother would be there.

"Yes, baby," Kushina stated. "I'm right here; there is no need to worry." Kushina picked him up, and she went into her room once again. "You should be asleep."

"I'm sorry mommy, but I didn't know where you were," he replied with a yawn. "I want mommy to stay with me. Forever!"

"Alright, sweety," Kushina smiled at her. "Let's lay down now, huh?" Naruto nodded with another yawn and Kushina laid next to her child. Hana decided that she wanted to stay the night, so she put herself right next to Kushina.

"Mommy, who's that," Naruto questioned as he noticed the woman that laid next to his mother.

"That's your auntie," Kushina replied. "She's going to be staying the night with us, as long as her husband doesn't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Hiashi replied as he entered the room. "I had a feeling she'd want this so I took the liberty of packing her bag."

"Thank you, Hiashi-kun," Hana replied as she snuggled into the pillow. "I'll see you tomorrow, love."

"Good night, my Hana-chan," Hiashi replied as he kissed her goodnight before he left the room to exit the house.

"Good night, auntie Hana," Naruto yawned. "Good night, mommy." Then he was out like a light.

"He's such a sweet one," Kushina smiled.

"You just wait until he's wide awake," Hana giggled. "He's more like you than you will ever know in the state that he's in. He'll be wide awake and pranking by breakfast time."

"I'll be ready for him then," Kushina smiled as she too went to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

In a bunker, somewhere under the Hokage Mountain, there was a man in his office with bandages covering half of his face and down his left side, and before him, were his root ANBU. "Report," he snapped, as he was troubled with some of the news that he had acquired.

"I does appear that Kushina Uzumaki is alive, sir, and she is now reunited with her son," the ANBU before him replied.

"This isn't supposed it happen," he shouted, making some of the papers fall off of his desk in a fit of rage. "That demon brat was supposed to be mine!"

"What do you plan on doing, Danzo-sama," the ANBU questioned.

"Kill her; I want her dead," Danzo growled, and the ANBU started running to do their assignment.

XxXxXxXxX

"You wanted to see me, Sarutobi-jiji," Kushina questioned as she entered the Hokage's office with Naruto in her arms, still asleep. They hadn't separated at all, and they were perfectly fine with that.

"I was just wondering what else you planned for the academy, as I knew that Minato and you were animate about it," he questioned.

"We were also thinking about increasing the jutsus that they are required to learn. We also should find out about their elements early, as it might help with their training, as in taijutsu. We need to associate early what kind of program that they might go in, but that can always change; it's just kind of seeing what they would like to do in the profession. And we will not tolerate any fangirls or fanboys in the academy; that was Minato's request." Sarutobi chuckled as he knew how many fangirls that Minato had had. Kushina would always go in a jealous rage that Minato would have to calm constantly when they went outside. It had gotten worse when she was pregnant, and so they had decided to keep Kushina inside, only going around the Namikaze estate. They were perfectly fine with that.

"Is there any more that we may consider for the academy," Sarutobi questioned.

"Let's see: less history, more information on other countries, more jutsu learning, more training, no fangirls/boys… that looks to be just about it," she replied. "Oh, I almost forgot! You should train them so that they can have their own specialties. Like I've heard from Kakashi that there is a child in the academy that can only do taijutsu. You should make sure that he learns more in that department, while trying to figure some other things out. And you should have the children apply chakra weights, as to increase the speed of their fighting. The more chakra weights that they can handle, the better. Also have them start doing laps every day, that way they'll be able to get used to them."

"Alright, we'll keep that in mind," Sarutobi answered. "Now, I'm sure that Hana Hyuuga would like you to go over to her estate."

"Yes, I've got it drilled into my head by now," Kushina replied. "She came to my house at one o'clock in the morning just to see me last night! I mean, come on; we needed some sleep for Kami's sake! Couldn't she have waited at least 8 hours or so?"

"Apparently not," Sarutobi chuckled. "But go on now, before she starts running around the village looking for you. I'm sure that Mikoto will be doing the same once she gets pass Fugaku when she finds out that you are awake."

"Kushina," they heard, and they looked out of the window to see Mikoto running down the streets, trying to find her. "Where are you? You better not be avoiding me, missy! You have some serious explaining to do! And you know it! Now, get your ass over here!"

"You couldn't have waited a little to jinx it, Sarutobi-jiji," Kushina sighed as she started rubbing Naruto's back, as he was starting to wake up.

"Well you better get down there, as I'm sure that Hana will join in if you don't get going," Sarutobi chuckled, already starting to hear some yelling from the Hyuuga compound. Kushina sighed and she quickly ran out of the window and made her way towards the estate. Sarutobi watched as Mikoto finally saw Kushina and started racing after her. "You'll need luck, Kushina; you'll need a lot of it to dodge your teammates and your sensei." Then he moved onto something that every Kage didn't want to do: paperwork.

XxXxXxXxX

Kushina started running towards the Hyuuga compound, making sure that Mikoto was running after her. It didn't take long before she was spotted, jumping the rooftops after her.

"Kushina," Mikoto yelled. "Wait up! Why are you in such a hurry to get away from me?"

"I'm not," she replied at the same volume. "Hana wants me to be over at the Hyuuga compound, as in ASAP."

"That bad, huh," Mikoto questioned. "Who's the kid?"

"My son," Kushina replied, as she looked down for a second to see Naruto starting to rub his eyes. "So you are finally waking up, huh?"

"Good morning, mommy," Naruto smiled at her before putting his arms around her neck. She quickly adjusted him so that he was getting a piggy back ride, and they were off once again.

"Son," Mikoto gasped from where she had stopped before she started running after Kushina once again. "You had a son?"

"Mikoto, you knew that I had a child," Kushina replied.

"Yeah, but when they had said that you had died from childbirth, I had kind of figured that he had died as well, as they had never said anything about him."

"Mikoto, can't you see the similarities between Minato and Naruto," Kushina questioned.

"Yeah, now that you mention it," Mikoto grinned. Kushina felt like palming her face.

"Mommy, who's Minato," Naruto questioned.

"Minato is your daddy," Kushina answered, tears springing to her eyes.

"Where is he," Naruto inquired, looking around, trying to see someone that looked like him. He wanted his dad to pop up, just like Kushina had in his life.

"Naruto," Kushina stated. "He died the day that you were born."

"What happened," he questioned.

"There was an attack on the village," Kushina explained. "He died to save Konoha." Naruto nodded, taking in this information like a sponge does with water. He was sad to hear that he didn't have both parents, unlike a lot of the kids in the village, but he was happy that he did have his mom to help him through.

"Mommy, don't cry," Naruto yelled and waved his arms around as soon as he saw the tear slip from her eyeducks. Naruto started wiping her face again, with an agitated look. It caused Mikoto to laugh at the sight.

"He's just like you, Kushina," she giggled. "Just like you."

"I've been told that already," Kushina smiled. "Now, let's go before Aunt Hana comes and gets us."

"But there's Auntie Hana now," Naruto said, pointing at the running woman.

"Oh boy," Kushina sighed, knowing that Hana was probably going to yell at them for being late.

"Kushy-chan, what have I told you about being on time! I mean, it's no excuse that you come running in after everything is already set up, and what kind of person would that be. You better not influence your son that way. I am not going to tolerate it at all."

"The Hokage had wanted to see me, Hana-chan," Kushina replied. "You know that I can't just skip out on that. And then Mikoto-chan came running to find me, so I had to stop and say hello—"

"You didn't stop though," Mikoto stated.

"Alright, I was still running towards your estate, but then Naruto asked about Minato, and I had to stop to tell him at least something!"

"Oh, Kushy-chan," Hana melted, and she ran forward to hug them, Naruto stuck in the middle. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Hana-chan," Kushina replied. "Now, let's get going to your party, huh?"

"Yes, let's go," Mikoto smiled. Hana nodded, and they ran towards the compound. Once they made it, there was a crowd of Hyuugas' at the gate, with Hiashi in front with a little girl clinging to his pants that looked about Naruto's age, and there also was a baby in his arms, that looked about ten months old.

"Welcome Kushina," Hiashi smiled at her. "It appears that Hana went out to find you, once again."

"Yes, well, she's very insistent about my presence being at your estate," Kushina joked. "Maybe I should have waited to knock on your door at one o'clock in the morning also."

"Hana-chan, really," Mikoto questioned.

"I couldn't wait," Hana gushed. "Besides, you wouldn't have waited as long as I did to see her also."

"How long did you wait," Mikoto inquired.

"Three hours."

"I'm pretty sure that I would have waited, Hana-chan," Mikoto smiled.

"No, you would have ran right away, not caring if I was getting ready to go to sleep or not," Kushina stated, which caused everyone to chuckle at the behavior of the trio.

"Mommy, can I be put down," Naruto questioned. Kushina nodded, and she slowly put down her little blonde, to see him walking towards Hiashi. "Hello." He was looking down at the little girl that hid even more, and she had a blush on her face. "Who are you?"

"I—I'm Hin—Hina—ata," she stuttered.

"My name's Naruto," Naruto smiled.

"Hell—lo Na—Naru—to."

"Do you want to play with me," Naruto asked quietly, begging with his eyes to have at least one friend. Hinata smiled shyly and nodded. "Come on, Hinata! Let's go!" Naruto ran forward and took her hand before they ran off.

"Neji, why don't you go play too," Hana suggested, thinking it would be a good idea for them to get to know each other.

"Yes ma'am," Neji replied before she ran to catch up with them.

"Come, let's go inside," Hiashi suggested, and they all agreed, smiling as they went.

XxXxXxXxX

"Come on, Shizune," Tsunade yelled as she sped faster. "We're almost there."

"I—I'm coming, Lady Tsunade," Shizune gasped for breath as she was running the fastest that she could. Tsunade had decided to speed up since they could see the gates of Konoha now, and Shizune was barely keeping up.

Soon, they were passing through the gates of Konoha, and Tsunade sped towards the Hokage tower.

"Hey," the chuunin at the gates yelled. "You can't just enter like that!"

"Sorry," Shizune stated as she too sped towards the Hokage tower. "Sorry!"

"Get out of my way," Tsunade yelled rudely. "Get the hell out of here!"

"Sorry," Shizune said behind Tsunade. Soon, they were running through the tower, making towards the Hokage office.

"Where is she," Tsunade questioned, bursting into the room, the door swinging until it hit the wall and caused a hole in it, just like it would whenever Tsunade was mad when she was still living here in Konoha. The construction workers were always called to fix it, for it to only be replaced with the hole once again.

"The Hyuuga compound," Sarutobi sighed as he just continued doing the paper work, his enemy. Tsunade just rushed out of the open window this time.

"I apologize, Hokage-sama," Shizune stated before she too jumped out of the window. They quickly made their way towards the Hyuuga estate. Soon they were joined by Tsunade's teammate, Jiraya.

"Long time no see, Tsunade-hime," Jiraya smiled.

"Is she—"

"She's absolutely fine," Jiraya grinned. "She's with her child and her friends once again."

"What had happened, Jiraya," Tsunade interrogated.

"It indeed was an assassination attempt to her life," he replied grimly.

"Who did it," she seethed.

"Danzo." She was emanating a dangerous chakra at this point.

"Lady Tsunade, we should go to Kushina first before we plot Danzo's death," Shizune suggested, knowing what her sensei wanted to do. "Besides, we need more information on this Danzo person."

"I know enough of Danzo," Tsunade hissed. "But you are right; Kushina comes first."

"And Tsunade, to be warned," Jiraya stated. "She's pissed at us."

"Why," Tsunade questioned, turning her attention on us.

"For not taking care of Naruto."

"The brat?" Jiraya nodded.

"Dually noted," Tsunade stated as she stopped in front of the compound to address the guards. "I demand to be let in!"

"Lady Tsunade," Shizune gasped.

"On what purpose," one of the guards questioned.

"To see my student, now let me in," Tsunade hissed.

"Who is your student?"

"Kushina and Hana, of course! Don't you remember me? I'm Tsunade!"

"Way to go, Tsunade," Jiraya grumbled and was immediately shot a glare.

"My apologizes, Tsunade-sama, but I was ordered to not let anyone disturb Kushina-sama's party."

"I don't care what the hell you were ordered. She's my student, and if you don't let me in right now, I'll—"

"Sensei, stop antagonizing the guard," they heard, and they turned to see Kushina, with Naruto in her arms still.

"Kushina-sama," the guards greeted with a bow. Kushina bowed her head in response, but her eyes were on her sensei, like a smothered fire waiting to ignite.

"Kushina," Tsunade yelled, and she punched the gate before she ran towards her student. Kushina's hand went to her back, and with a swipe, her sword was in front of her. Tsunade stopped just in time to make sure that she wasn't cut from the blade as it had come right in front of her. That was her sign that she was pissed off, as Tsunade had learned many times before.

"Kushina," Hana warned. "Behave."

"Mommy," Naruto whispered. "Who is she?"

"She's my sensei, Naruto," Kushina replied. "Someone that you should have known since birth, if she had kept my promise."

"Kushina, come," Hizashi stated. "The feast will begin soon."

"Thank you, Hizashi," Kushina replied coldly as she turned around. "It's very kind of you to allow me into your home, Hiashi. I hope that we may be able to do this for a very long time."

"So do we, Kushina," Mikoto stated. "Maybe if my arrogant husband agrees, you may join us next time."

"You know that that will be impossible as Fugaku hates my guts, Miko-chan," Kushina replied with a smile. "At least, that's what has happened ever since your son requested me as his sensei, and he did not choose one of the Uchiha's."

"I agree to that," Hana scoffed. "He forbid you from ever seeing us again. He never liked me because of my clan, which I believe to pitiful. He is a coward though as he never says it to my face."

"Maybe because the last time he tried to tell you is because you defeated him with just one strike. Serves him right though, as he was always too cocky for his own good. I'm afraid that my youngest son has caught up on his attitude as well."

"Yes, well, Sasuke, as I've heard from Neji, is so stuck up that he's worse than the Hyuuga attitude and Uchiha attitude combined," Hana smirked.

"Are you saying that Hyuugas have an attitude problem," Hiashi questioned, used to his wife's joking. He knew just as anybody that the Hyuuga did have that kind of attitude, especially the main house, with the exception with Hana and Hinata.

"Maybe," she smiled and giggled. "Now, come on. Let's get something to eat, as I'm sure that you two are starving. We should have had this food done hours ago! What a bad hostess I am!"

"You know, she's never going to change," Mikoto stated as she stood by her long lost teammate that was originally founded.

"I know," Kushina smiled. "But that's the way that I like her." Mikoto smiled before putting her arm through her other arm, and they made their way to where everyone else was.


	5. Chapter 5

"Thank you for the amazing party, Hiashi-san," Kushina smiled as she picked up a sleeping Naruto. He had fallen asleep about three-fourths into the party, next to a sleeping Hinata. Hinata had fallen asleep first, but the only one who had noticed was Naruto. Then once Naruto fell asleep, Kushina had noticed them both asleep, and she had noted that it was time to go.

"Thank you for attending, Kushina-san," Hiashi bowed, which Kushina returned.

"Now I must go home," she stated, and she started walking towards the gate, but she was suddenly stopped once again.

"No, please stay, Kushy-chan," Hana pleaded, and I sighed. I knew it was either she was going to stay with me, drag me back or I just admit that I wanted to stay. The third option seemed more agreeable to me at the moment since Hana would probably have a nightmare and come storming to my place once again at one o'clock in the bloody morning.

"Fine," I sighed. There was a squeal behind me, and I knew that it was Hana. She always was like that when she got her way. "But it is only for tonight, Hana. I mean it." I turned to see her nodded. "You know I don't like all this girly stuff." She nodded again. "And that means no forcing me into anything, and I mean it!" She nodded again. "Now, where should I stay?"

"In the guest room, the one that you had always stayed at when you were here," Hana replied, knowing that I'd know my way around.

"What about my clothes?"

"I can handle that," Mikoto stated with a smile. "Since I have to go pick some clothes up for my son and I." Kushina smiled at her, and then she went to her room to let Naruto rest.

"Let Naruto sleep in Hinata's room," Hana stated. "I want to have a girl's night, like we used to do back in the day."

"Hana, when have you started saying 'Back in the day'," Kushina inquired.

"Just now," she giggled, and she hopped onto the bed just as Kushina had picked Naruto up and started walking out of the room. She didn't go far before she found Hinata's room, as Hizashi was just exiting the room.

"Good night, Kushina-sama," Hizashi bowed as he made his way past.

"Night, Hizashi-san, and please, no honorifics! I can't stand those," she said as politely as she could. He chuckled at her attempt.

"Alright, Kushina, I will not refer to you as Kushina-sama," he replied with a smile before making his way out. When Kushina entered the room with Naruto in her arms, she found that not only Hinata was in the room, but there was also a sleeping Neji in there as well. Kushina smiled before placing her son down on the mat that was left empty for him. With a kiss on his forehead as a way to say goodnight, she made her way towards her designated room, to which both Hana and Mikoto were in now.

"Come, Kushina-chan," Mikoto smiled at her. "We've got much to talk about." Kushina nodded with a smile on her face, and the trio spent much time talking about what had happened when she was in a coma before they all went to sleep, Kushina in the middle of the other two.

XxXxXxXxX

When Kushina woke up the next morning, she still wasn't alone. She opened her eyes to see that Mikoto and Hana were forming a protective hug around her, just like they would do whenever one of them were hurt. She smiled fondly at the actions of the other two, even if it had been conscious or subconscious, since she hadn't known when they had started putting her in their protective arms. She was glad that she was able to share this moment with the two, even if the girls on her mind was now sleeping.

After a few more minutes, Kushina decided that it was time to get up, and so she wiggled her way out of their arms, making sure not to wake them up. It worked, as the two just collided softly, holding each other in their sleep. She knew that they wouldn't have a problem with it when they woke up.

She decided to walk out of the room as she wanted to check in with the children and see if they may be awake, as she learned that Naruto was an early riser, and she had no doubt that the other two were as well. When she poked her head inside the room, she was surprised to see that only Neji had been awakened, and that they had slept on either side of Hinata, just as Hana and Mikoto did with her. She couldn't stop her smile from stretching a little before she walked out, as to not disturb Neji from what looked to be his thoughts. From there, she wondered to the kitchen, where she met the kitchen staff.

"Good morning," she smiled at them as she opened the refrigerator.

"Good morning, Kushina-sama," the cooks said in unison.

"Please, no honorifics! Just call me Kushina," she whined.

"Yes, Kushina-san," they replied. She groaned in defeat, as she knew that they would not obey her anymore than that. She sighed as she looked through the fridge, wondering what she wanted to eat and wondering what Hana and Mikoto would like as well. It didn't take long for her to get her answer.

"Morning, Kushy-chan," Hana grinned as she and Mikoto entered the room. Kushina had no doubt that Hana had woken up first to find that she was gone and then she proceeded to wake Mikoto up. That is always what happened when one of them left her side when they were asleep. Mikoto was the gentle one about it, but Kushina was known to be grouchy if she did not wake up on her own. The only people to do that task without getting hurt was her teammates, Minato and Naruto. Tsunade as well whenever she wasn't passed out drunk, but half the time, she was.

"What's for breakfast, Kushina," Mikoto asked as she came to join her teammate. Hana was known to not being able to cook well, though she did fine with baking, but that was it. Mikoto and Kushina were the ones to usually cook the meals. Tsunade-sensei couldn't cook at all.

"No," the head chef yelled as she came over to our side. "We are cooking for you! Out!"

"Fine," we grumbled and we made our way to the dining room table. Mikoto and I just shrugged as Hana gave us a questioning look.

"The cooks wanted to make us a meal instead of us making our own," I explained. Hana just shook her head with a smirk. It had happened to us before. Sometimes we'd complain and try and just make us something despite the cooks' objections, and sometimes we'd just do what we are doing now. Whenever Hana was baking though, she always got her way.

"Momma," they all heard and they turned their heads to see Naruto with Neji behind him with an active Bykuugan.

"Good morning, honey-pie," Kushina smiled at him as he ran over to her side immediately. Neji walked over after him, and they all saw a shy Hinata behind her.

"There's my baby," Hana smiled and Hinata ran into her arms and cowered. The trio just smiled at her.

"Neji-kun, would you like a hug," Mikoto asked, feeling left-out since her youngest son was at home at the current moment, and she knew that Itachi was too big to do as Naruto and Hinata were doing now.

"I must decline on that offer, Mikoto-san," Neji said respectfully, and that caused the trio to burst out laughing, as Kushina and Hana were already having a hard time holding it in.

"She was only joking, Neji-kun," Hana smiled at him. Neji nodded as he took a seat, making sure to be farther away from Mikoto, not really knowing if her words were true or not. It just caused the trio to laugh more as Neji had started giving Mikoto a look of suspicion.

Soon, they were being fed, and it didn't take long for Naruto to scarf his down. They were surprised at how fast he could eat without choking, and his answer to their stares was, "What?" They didn't say anything as they continued eating, and it didn't take long for conversations to start around the table, while they were all finishing after Naruto.

"Neji, Hinata, your training is to commence soon, so get to the training ground," Hiashi stated as he came into the room.

"Yes Father/Uncle," Hinata and Neji replied, and they quickly started running towards the training grounds in the compound.

"Alas, I must go back home," Mikoto sighed. "Fugaku will probably already be furious that Itachi's not with him and now I have gone too to 'your side' as he likes to put it. You know he never liked you that much though, so to him I say, oh well." We giggled a little before we gave her a hug goodbye as she left to her home.

XxXxXxXxX

"Goodbye mother," Itachi stated at the doorway. Mikoto stopped to give her son a kiss on the cheek.

"Be careful, my son," she advised him. "There will be many troubles ahead, especially if Kushina's would be assassin decides to try again. You must keep her safe, for me."

"I will, mother," he smiled at her. "That's the reason I picked her as sensei, remember?"

"Yes, I know you did it for me, but I always knew you had a fascination with her skills," Mikoto smirked at her son. "Now, I must go before your father looses a gasket and decides to condemn the whole city with his wrath." Itachi nodded and watched as her mother walked away. "I will come visit soon!" Then she disappeared out of his sight. He started walking away towards where his sensei, her son and Hana were sure to be, and he found them in the bedroom all three of them had shared, the room next to where he had slept as Hizashi had offered him the night before, as he planned to stay with Naruto and Kushina for a while, as he felt the Uchiha compound to be too depressing to him. He wouldn't neglect his family, but he needed the time away for himself.

"Itachi-kun," Kushina grinned at him. "Good morning!"

There was a yell of "Weasel man" before his legs were being latched onto. He looked down to see the only one he would ever allow that name to be uttered from, as it was an embarrassment from anyone else but Naruto. Naruto looked up and smiled before he jumped up into his mother's arms, nestling there with his head on her shoulder. He was just there to be there, as he was neglected from this comfort before.

"What do you plan on doing today, Kushina-sensei," Itachi inquired, just to know where they all might be going.

"Well, I was planning on just staying here for a little while longer," she replied after seeing Hana's pouty face, "and then we'll have to see. We really should go out and get groceries before going home. I'm sure that four years would make most foods expire if left alone." They all chuckled at that. "And I'm sure that it's going to stink when I open that refrigerator and cabnets, so we'll need cleaning supplies. I could do that when you take Naruto out for ramen."

"Ramen," Naruto's head shot up as soon as that one word was uttered, and he started looking for it. Kushina and Hana couldn't help but laugh as they remembered when Minato had his little addiction. It seemed that Naruto had grown to love the same. She had no doubt that Itiraku's is still a popular place for it, so she couldn't wait to see the old man again.

"Alright Kushina-sensei," Itachi nodded, agreeing with her plans. He had no doubt that the Namikaze estate was the safest place in the village, even the Hokage tower wasn't as safe as that house. Minato had been extra prepared to save his family. It'd take highly skilled ninja to infiltrate that house that that's only with a highly slim chance that they would be able to succeed in getting in. Getting out would be a different story as there would be new traps and seals just to make sure that everyone in the whole city would know that something was happening in that estate. The Konoha nin would be there within seconds, making that the most impossible situation for enemies to escape.

"Now, Naruto, why don't you and Auntie Hana go shopping," Hana suggested, wanting to go on a shopping spree for her best friend's son. She had been able to do it for Itachi, but Fugaku had restricted it for Sasuke, as 'he didn't want his son to be touched by the unworthy'. She had to snort from that comment when Mikoto had told her, and Mikoto had found that pretty profound as well. "I mean, as long as it's ok with mommy." Hana looked at Kushina with pouting eyes and face then, and Kushina just rolled her eyes as she let her son down. She hadn't even planned on objecting if Hana had wanted to do something with her son. It was fine with her.

"Can I, mommy," Naruto asked.

"Yes, you can sweetie," Kushina smiled. Naruto just started running out of the room, rushing towards the front door.

"Don't worry, Kushina! If we have any trouble, they will have the Hyuuga clan to face," Hana spouted out before rushing after Naruto, hoping that he hadn't gotten too far ahead of her already.

"Now what would you like to do, Kushina-sensei," Itachi questioned.

"I haven't seen the compound in a while; I think I'd like to view it for just some time," she suggested and Itachi nodded before following her out of the room. They started looking around, just to see where everything was. They looked at the garden for sometime where Kushina named most of the flowers there. Itachi didn't have the knowledge for gardening, and Kushina gave him useful information on what plants could help heal or something like that.

"Come, Itachi, I believe the training grounds are over here," Kushina stated as she started walking towards them. What they found was Hinata and Neji being trained. Hiashi was supervising as Neji and Hinata spared. Kushina and Itachi saw that Hinata was taking most of the hits, and they also knew that Hinata seemed to be awkward with her fighting style, which was the gentle fists taijutsu.

"Hinata, strike with steady arms, not flumsy arms," Hiashi scowled. "AGAIN!" Then Neji and Hinata started at it again and Kushina kept watching, analyzing Hinata as she moved. "Hinata! That's wrong! Strong arms!"

"Hiashi-san," Kushina stated before he could say anymore. They all turned towards her. "Hinata's not the problem; it's the taijutsu."

Hiashi sputtered angrily, "How DARE you make that accusation!"

"Forgive me, Hiashi-san, as I do not mean to offend you, but Hinata is not made for this style, as all her moves are awkward for her."

"What do you mean, Kushina-sensei," Itachi questioned, not quite getting it either. He could see how Hiashi might feel insulted by the comment that she made, as the Hyuuga have been using the gentle fist for thousands of years.

"I need some elemental paper," Kushina decided. Hizashi brought some out to her, as he had been standing off to the side for quite some time. "Hinata-chan, can you come here?" Hinata slowly made her way over to her, her fingers touching shyly as she went. "Alright, I don't know if you can do this yet, but can you put chakra into this for me?" Hinata nodded before gaining a concentrated look on her face. Soon, on the paper, there started to be dots of water coming from the center. "Okay, Hinata-chan, that's enough." Hinata nodded, her forehead sweating from the exertion as most of her chakra points had been closed during the training by Neji.

"Now what is this all about, Kushina-san," Hiashi asked impatiently.

"It's simply; she's a water type," Kushina smiled.

"And what is this exactly supposed to mean?"

"The gentle fist is a taijutsu made for earth types! It's not for any other type. Hinata is not made for the taijutsu you use, just like her mother."

"Mo-momm-y's th-the sa-me," Hinata asked shyly.

"Yes sweety, your mommy had the same problem as you had," Kushina smiled at her. "But mommy didn't get help until she was twelve. You are special in that way." Hinata just cocked her head to the side in a cute way making Kushina want to cuddle with her.

"So what would you suppose you have us do, Kushina-san," Hiashi questioned.

"Have Hana train her," Kushina shrugged.

"But that is not our clan ways."

"Well then make an exception."

"I cannot just _make_ an exception, Kushina-san. This is a tradition in our clan that the father of the child would be able to train their children, no matter what gender."

"Hinata is much like Hana, except for personality, which I remember a shy boy that was around when we were younger," Kushina said with an evil smirk before it disappeared. "Hinata could be a fantastic medic-nin, if she just has the right training."

"Hinata is supposed to be the next heir to the clan! Do you not understand how important that position is," Hiashi fumed. "We cannot have her gallivanting around playing medic!"

"I do not gallivant around playing medic," Hana yelled as she entered the room with tons of shopping bags in her arms with a happy but shy Naruto behind her. He immediately ran to Itachi, noticing that this was a fight that his mother was participating in, and Itachi held him as they watched the bickering commence between the two Hyuugas.

"I was not saying you do, hon—"

"You were implying it!"

"I did no such thing. I'm just saying that as a leader of a clan, they should not be a medic."

"What do you mean, 'should not be a medic'. Tsunade is a great medic, and she's the leader of a clan!"

"She's the only one left—"

"Don't change the subject," Hana scowled. "At least SHE knows how hard it is to be a medic. Do you realize that being a medic is harder than being a regular ninja like yourself?"

"Now hold on a min—"

"I wasn't done _talking_! Now, being a medic requires not only great control, but it requires RESPONSIBILITY! It requires it because we are SAVING someone's life! It's not some sissy way of life like what you think mister, and you better start acknowledging it today because my daughter is going to be trained by ME! AND YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT! Come on, Hina-chan, we have work to do." And with that, Hana left the room with Hinata running after her. Hiashi glared at Kushina for causing him so much trouble as she started picking up the bags that Hana had put down, and all she did was smirk as she left the room with Itachi and Naruto following.

"Hana-chan, where do you plan to train Hinata," Kushina questioned once they had caught up to her. On her way out, she must have stopped because Hinata was now in her arms. Hana was stroking her back soothingly as Hinata had tears prickling at the corner of her eyes. "Oh Hinata-chan!"

"It's alright, Kushy-chan; Hinata will be in shape at no time at all," Hana smiled before answering her question, "And we'll be training at your estate, starting now. Hiashi will see our way soon. He's just too stubborn to admit that we're right and he's wrong." Kushina chuckled as they started making their way towards the estate where indeed Hinata and Hana started training right away.

"Are you sure that was the right thing to do back there, Kushina-sensei," Itachi questioned when he was sure that the two Hyuuga girls were fair enough away so that they wouldn't hear him.

"I'm sure that this will help Hinata in the future," Kushina replied. "The Hyuuga are becoming too stone-hearted, just like the Uchiha, with some exceptions of course. We can't have Hinata failing because of his father's stubbornness. She needs to grow, and this is one of the only ways she'll be able to do it. Besides, mother's are always right."

"Yes, Kushina-sensei," Itachi agreed, knowing if he didn't, that his own mother would hear about it, and that would cause more trouble for him than he would care for. He had learned that from experience.

"Now Naruto, what do you feel like right now," Kushina asked her son that was still in Itachi's arms.

"RAMEN," Naruto yelled with joy, hoping that he'd get his favorite dish immediately.

"Alright, if it's okay with Itachi, you can have it now," Kushina smiled as Naruto tried to jump down, but Itachi held him firm, knowing that he'd lose him if he didn't. Itachi had seen how addicted he was to ramen, and he knew that this would cause a dent in his wallet. He sighed before starting to walk away, while Naruto tried to encourage him to be faster.

Kushina then turned towards the kitchen, which used to be her haven and now was her enemy. "Well, it's not going to be cleaned by itself," she sighed before she started to get to work.

XxXxXxXxX

Kushina sighed in relief after she had finally finished cleaning the kitchen. She was sure that in some of the containers there were things that could be identified as a new species if they took the time to look.

"Kushina," she heard being yelled and she turned to see her sensei Tsunade. She just turned and stomped into the estate, slamming the gate door on the way in. Tsunade sighed in frustration as she had been mere inches before the gate slammed in her face, knowing that it was impossible to enter now since its gates were shut. Minato was too good at security in her point of few. "Kushina! Let's talk about this!"

"What's there to talk about," Kushina asked from the other side of the gate. "You abandoned my last living family member, which just happens to be my SON, when he needed someone to look after him the most."

"Kushina, you must understand! I was depressed! After Dan and Nawaki died, I was going to leave the village, but then you asked me to be your doctor, and I couldn't resist. I knew how important this was to you. And then you were comatose, and I thought that you would never wake up. I tried staying, I really did, but the depression was killing me. I had to leave."

"What about Mikoto and Hana? You couldn't stay for them," Kushina questioned, knowing that her hard demeanor was slowly breaking.

"You all knew that I was closest to you, with us having the same attitude and all," Tsunade stated. "Come on, Kushina, we both know that you can't stay mad at me forever. Could you?"

"No," came a sigh as the door was opened once again and Tsunade walked through. The door almost closed when Kushina noticed that Itachi and Naruto were finally coming back. "So, how was dinner?"

"Great," Naruto grinned as he went into the house.

"I am _not_ doing that again," Itachi grumbled as he slumped his way towards the house, damn the Uchiha attitude. He was depressed. Naruto spent all, ALL, his money on ramen. That kid could eat so much. It was worse than the time he had treated Kushina and Minato to ramen. Twice. And he was only five. Kami help him.

Kushina couldn't help but laugh after Itachi entered the house. Naruto was breaking his Uchiha attitude. She could see it, and she couldn't help but be glad.

"What was that all about," Tsunade questioned, not getting it.

"Naruto had ramen, and it was Itachi's treat," she smirked as she led her sensei into the house.

"I still don't get it!"

"Sensei, next time, you are paying for Naruto's dinner at Itiraku's. Then, you will get it," Kushina smirked.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this…" That was all she said as she walked into the house. Just then, Hana and Hinata walked into the house from training.

"Hey girls," Kushina smiled. "How was training?"

"Gr—great," Hinata stuttered.

"She's doing very well. I expect that with time, she could become the youngest medic ever to exist if we build up her chakra. She's going to need quite a lot if she's going to be using my version of the gentle fist and being a medic."

"That's great, Hinata-chan," Naruto smiled as he was in the kitchen while Itachi was in his own room, sulking.

"Well, we better be getting home," Hana smiled as she picked up her daughter. "You sleep, Hina-chan, you deserve it." And with that, they walked out.

"Alright, I better be getting out too," Tsunade stated. "Long time since we've been here, and Shizune and I need to settle down."

"Alright sensei, see you soon," Kushina said as she waved. "And for you, it's time to get to bed."

"But mom! I'm not tired," Naruto complained, even though he yawned, giving it away.

"Ah-huh, and I'm going to be Hokage someday," she stated. "Now boot it." She shook her head with a smile as she watched her son climb up the stairs before following him too.


End file.
